


When I Kiss Your Soul

by jinglebin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Skamfiction Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/pseuds/jinglebin
Summary: Even's soulmate wasn't who he had expected or hoped it would be.





	When I Kiss Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishunicorntea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/gifts).



> I've never written fluff for the sake of fluff before but here we are.

Even has known soulmates exist since he was old enough to talk and he asked his parents why sometimes words showed on the inside of their wrists.

They told him that the words were the other’s name and that they showed up when they thought about each other.

Even has wanted a soulmate ever since.

When he was younger he pictured a girl, with soft pink lips and soft blond hair and eyes that sparkle.

When he was thirteen he saw a boy with brown curls and green eyes and for a long time after Even pictures his soulmate looked exactly like the boy.

Ever since he’s been wondering. He looks at boys and girls and thinks they’re all beautiful. Any one of them could be his soulmate. But he couldn’t know yet because the names don’t show up until your eighteenth birthday.

Even used to worry a lot that when he met his soulmate he wouldn’t know because he’d walk past them without thinking of them and he’d never see a name appear on his wrist. He promised himself when he turned eighteen he’d look at everyone he saw properly so he wouldn’t miss out.

When Even was fifteen he didn’t worry he’d miss out on his soulmate. He worried his soulmate wasn’t going to be who he wanted it to be.

When Yousef confessed to him he might like boys too Even had kissed him and for a second Yousef kissed him back but then he pulled away.

“Why did you do that?” Yousef asked in surprise.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” Even admitted.

Yousef frowned. “It was nice,” he said, “but I only want to kiss my soulmate.”

Even was heartbroken, because Yousef as good as admitted he didn’t think Even was his soulmate.

Even still hoped.

When he turned eighteen Yousef is the first person he thought of.

When his name didn’t appear, Even thought of Sonja. A beautiful girl he’d met recently he was kind of smitten with. Her name didn’t appear either.

Even started mentally running through everyone he knew in his head until finally a name appeared and it felt like his heart stopped.

_Isak Valtersen_

Even was staring at it in shock. How could his soulmate be _Isak_. Isak was just Elias’s sister’s arrogant friend. He didn’t even like Isak. Why would the universe do this to him.

When Even first met Isak he thought he was beautiful, that’s true. But then he’d opened his mouth.

When his friends asked who his soulmate was Even pretended he didn’t know. He told them he must not have met whoever it was yet. Everyone believed him because plenty of people didn’t meet their soulmates until later in life.

Even kept the information to himself and for a few months he ignored it and went on with life as usual. But he knew deep down eventually Isak would find out when he turned eighteen too.

Even was quite convinced the universe had made a bad mistake with him or it was some kind of cruel cosmic joke but he’d wanted a soulmate so badly. Maybe there was more to Isak than meets the eye.

Even had wanted a soulmate so badly, he didn’t want to give up just because it hadn’t turned out like he’d expected it to.

The next time he saw Isak at Elias’ house Even just smiled at him. Isak seemed to think it was some kind of trick because he just scowled at him and followed Sana to her room.

When Yousef turned eighteen he was practically bouncing on his feet as he told Even Sana was his soulmate.

The next time Even saw them together Sana had Yousef’s name scribbled on her wrist as some kind of weird placeholder and they couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

Even wasn’t sure he would ever have that.

Then he felt a pang of guilt wondering if he should have told Isak.

How would he even bring it up?

How does he get close enough to try?

Even kept smiling at Isak every time he saw him. Smiling and smiling. Eventually Isak smiled back and it lit up his entire face. It reminded Even why he’d thought Isak was beautiful when he met him.

Even tried to think of a way to spend some time with him.

Next time he heard Isak leave Elias’ house he made an excuse to leave too and quickly caught up with him. Isak frowned when he saw him but didn’t complain when Even walked with him to the tram stop. But they walked in silence.

As if the universe was trying to help him out Isak got on the same train as him. Even tried to break the awkward silence by asking Isak what he and Sana had been working on.

It’s all Isak needed to launch into a long explanation of a biology project they were working on. It seemed to fascinate him and Even barely had to say anything at all. He could just watch as Isak talked animatedly. He took in his eyes and his curls and the cute dip in his upper lips.

When they reached Even’s stop he didn’t really want to get off. One tram ride and he had to admit maybe the universe hadn’t made a mistake at all.

Even knew he could just tell Isak he was his soulmate, but he wanted Isak to like him for him. Not because the universe told him too. Even if that’s the only reason Even started looking at Isak differently. He wanted more.

Somehow – Even wondered if it was so easy because they were meant to be – he and Isak became friends.

It started with Isak asking Even to buy him some beer and then somehow Isak was sitting on Even’s floor, watching one of Even’s romantic – or pretentious as Isak would call them – movies.

Isak made him so happy he felt like he was flying higher and higher and higher.

Next thing he knew he was in a hospital and people around him where whispering: _bipolar._

It hurt and then it stopped.

Isak knew something was wrong and since Even was already carrying a secret that was always on the tip of his tongue, Even couldn’t keep another one.

Isak just held him tight, his warmth enveloping Even.

The weather got warmer, sleeves got shorter, and Even was careless.

On Isak’s seventeenth birthday he slipped.

He didn’t think. The weather was nice, he took off his hoodie and Isak’s eyes fell to his wrist where Isak’s name was visible. He looked at Even in shock.

“Why didn’t  you tell me?”

Even bit his lip unsure of what to say, he didn’t have a good excuse. Isak seemed to draw his own conclusions though.

“This is why you started being nice to me.”

“A little,” Even admitted.

“So is that the only reason you like me?” Isak sounded worried. “Because the universe told you to?”

Even shook his head. “At first maybe, not now.”

Isak nodded.

“You’re taking this better than I thought you would,” Even said.

“Well,” Isak started. “It’s not like I didn’t know I liked boys. And if you’re my soulmate, then it was always planned that I’d like boys. So it’s not… wrong.”

Isak’s eyes fell to the floor and Even’s heart broke a little at seeing him so sad.

“Never,” he whispered.

“Even,” Isak started. “I don’t, I’m not...”

“Out?”

“No. Well, that too. No, I mean I like you, I do.”

“I’m not expecting anything Isak. I know you can’t flip a switch and fall for me instantly just because you found out we belong together.” Even pauses. “And soulmates don’t always work out. No pressure, I promise.”

Isak nodded. “I want to try though. I just need some time.”

“We can take it slow.”

Slow meant not much changed at all. They hung out just like before except now there was a lot more staring and gazes that lasted just a little too long to be purely friendly.

When Even found out he’d have to repeat a year Isak was there in a heartbeat.

“I can’t go back there,” Even whispered.

“Where?”

“Bakka. The rumours were bad enough before I had to repeat.”

Isak took Even’s hand in his and looked Even straight in the eye.

“Come to Nissen.”

“What?”

“Come to Nissen. And I’ll be there with you.”

Even felt his heart grow about three sizes. He wanted nothing more than to pull Isak into a kiss. But he’d promised him slow, so he just squeezed Isak’s hand and smiled.

“Okay.”

That summer was the best of Even’s life as he spent nearly every day with Isak. Laughing as they smoked up or as the ate terrible cheese toasties. It was strangely domestic and yet they hadn’t crossed that line.

Even had been imagining their first kiss a million different ways and drawn at least ten of those scenarios but he was waiting for Isak to make that move.

It happened when Isak found his sketchbook and saw all the different ways Even had sketched them kissing. Isak’s eyes found Even’s he dropped the sketchbook to the floor, walked over to him and connected their lips, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck.

It was nothing like all the movies kisses Even adored, there was nothing especially remarkable about this moment but it was perfect anyway.

Their last week of summer was spent cuddling up in bed sharing so many kisses Even was sure he’d memorized every millimeter of Isak’s lips.

Even didn’t have any regrets about transferring when the new school year started but he could tell Isak worried. Isak wasn’t out yet so they couldn’t touch in school. It bothered Isak though and building tension led to more desperate kisses and touches that were leading to something Even didn’t want to happen because Isak felt guilty about something.

“You have to stop feeling bad. I don’t care that I can’t touch you in school.”

Isak’s eyes fell down. “But I do.”

“You don’t have to come out until you’re ready.”

Isak nodded. “What about you?”

Even shrugged. “My friends and family already know. I don’t care about anyone else.”

It took Isak a few weeks to work up the courage to do it.

“I’m telling Jonas tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to be there?”

“No.”

Jonas was more supportive than either Isak or Even could have hoped for. Even could already see the burden Isak was carrying got significantly lighter.

Isak told Magnus and Mahdi over lunch the next day and then he grabbed Even’s hand. Even didn’t think he’d ever felt so proud of anyone.

The news spread around school quickly and when nothing bad happened Isak visibly relaxed.

Eva’s reaction to the news was Even’s absolute favorite.

“Thank you,” she’d said.

“What?” Isak had been confused.

“I was starting to feel like the only non straight person at this school.”

Even smiled whenever he remembered it, and he hadn’t admitted it but Eva had quickly become his favorite of Isak’s friends.

When Vilde saw them holding hands in the hallway she nearly started crying and ran off, Eva speeding after her.

“Did we do something?” Isak asked Eva later.

“I think in the long run you’ll have helped me,” she said.

The heightened intensity between their kisses came back but there was no guilt behind it now. This time when Isak’s hand moved to take off Even’s shirt, Even didn’t stop him. He lost himself in Isak completely and he wouldn’t want to do anything else for the rest of his life.

For Christmas Even gave Isak a drawing of the two of them together. Isak loved it but it made him a bit wistful.

“What is it?”

“It doesn't look right, without your name on my wrist.”

Even looked at his own wrist, Isak’s name was almost permanently visible there now. He’d never considered that Isak was wishing for his own mark to appear that badly.

“You know it will be there soon.”

Before Even knew it, it was his birthday and Isak nearly burst out of his skin.

“I love you,” he told Even.

Even had been keeping the words inside so long, afraid to chase Isak off, it wasn’t until that moment he realized Isak doubted if Even loved him at all.

He told him hundreds of times that day, between every press of his lips to Isak’s skin. After every brush of Isak’s fingertips against Even’s skin. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Somewhere around the start of spring Eva and Vilde started holding hands at school too. It filled Even with an intense joy and it built and built. In April it spilled out of him.

“Move in with me.”

Isak was dumbfounded.

“Move in with me.”

“You’re serious?”

Even nodded.

Isak pulled Even down for a slow kiss.

“Yes.”

It took them a while to find the right place. They didn’t end up signing a contract until the start of June.

Eva graciously let them celebrate during her birthday. Vilde’s name had appeared on her wrist that morning and they’d spent the entire day kissing and giggling. Even was sure nothing could bring Eva down that day.

They moved in together the week before Isak’s birthday. They filled their small apartment with some scarce furniture and their belongings and it almost immediately felt like a home. The walls were a little bare but Even had an idea for how to fill them.

Unsurprisingly, Even woke up before Isak on Isak’s birthday. He got up to make him scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Isak stirred as Even brought out the food. He put it down on the table. Isak sat up and stared at his wrists. A brilliant smile spread across his face.

“It’s there.”

Isak showed his wrist to Even, Even’s name clearly visible there. A sense of joy spread through Even at finally seeing his name where it belonged.

Even dug into his underwear drawer and pulled out a roll of paper.

“Happy Birthday,” he told Isak.

Isak unrolled it carefully, revealing a painting Even had made. It showed Isak and Even, Even wrapping his arms around Isak from behind. Both their wrists were visible, the other’s name written down on it.

Even was fairly sure Isak loved it because he threw his arms around Even and kissed him deeply. As they fell into bed together Even made a note to draw things for Isak more often. The outcome always seemed to be pretty good.

The eggs and toast had gone cold when they finally got around to breakfast but neither of them cared. They ate their food with smiles on their faces.

After they finished eating, Isak and Even put the painting up on the blank wall together. Even wrapped his arms around Isak, mirroring their pose from the painting and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
